Fighting For You
by pie985
Summary: Hinata is ready to be strong. She's ready to fight for Naruto's love. Little does she know, she already has it. Naruto is determined. He's ready to overcome any obstacle, as long as Hinata is on the other side. SEQUEL TO MY FANFIC "LETTING GO" I SUGGEST YOU READ IT FIRST
1. Chapter 1: Searching

**This is the sequel to my fanfic "Letting Go" I suggest that you read that one first to fully understand what's going on.**

** Anyways! Hi there! I hope you enjoy my sequel. I'm gonna work really hard! Please rate and review, but also no hate please. If you don't like it, that's okay, tell me what to do better. But any unnecessary bashing and hate is not needed, okay? :) Okay ONWARD TO THE STORY! \(^°^)/**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. The plot is mine though.**

** (This story is set when the war is over and Naruto is training to become hokage. Naruto is 22 and Hinata is 21)**

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Fighting For You

Chapter 1: Searching

Sakura sat in front of the Konoha Hospital as she watched Naruto run past for the 17th time.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Naruto had spent the past the past 5 hours searching all over Konoha for Hinata. It was way past midnight, but Naruto refused to give up. All his friends were worried about him, so Sakura volunteered to stay and watch over Naruto. She had even helped him look, but after the 8th lap around Konoha, she stopped. Plus, it had started to snow and she was getting cold. Hinata obviously didn't want to be found.

'_This is a waste of time_,' Sakura thought as she saw Naruto approaching in the distance. She stood and held out her leg just as Naruto passed. He tripped face first into the ground and rolled a few feet away.

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA!?" Naruto stood rubbing his head.

"You're wasting your time, Naruto. It's late. Go home. You can see Hinata tomorrow. You're both ninjas. You're training to be Hokage. She can't avoid you forever. You might be able to stay up, but even a ninja needs his rest. So please, do me a favor and just go home."

"You wouldn't understand how I feel, Sakura! I need to find her! What if she's all alone crying right now!? What if she didn't look where she's running and ended up lost in the forest?!" Sakura was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"First of all, aren't you underestimating Hinata? She's a very capable ninja and she can take care of herself. Aren't you doubting her abilities too much? And second, LIKE HELL I DON'T UNDERSTAND! You think I don't know what it's like to worry about someone you love?! To wonder if they're dead out there somewhere or if they'll ever come back?!" Sakura's fist was shaking. She remembered the pain, the fear, she felt when Sasuke was gone.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Sakura. I just...need to see her, okay. Sasuke is back. You have him and he has you. That idiot finally loves you after so long, but you guys have each other now. I'm still fighting this battle with love. I still haven't won yet."

Naruto knew he was being over dramatic, Hinata loves him. Or did she? He knew Hinata loved him, but part of him was scared, that after this, she would come to hate him. He'd rather die than let that happen. Sakura sighed.

"Its fine, Naruto. You're worrying too much. Hinata loves you. I honestly can't imagine her ever hating you. Everything will be okay. So please just go home and sleep."

"Okay..." Naruto mumbled. "Thanks Sakura."

Naruto turned and started running to his apartment. Sakura watched him, and shook her head. '_He has it bad_,' she thought. '_I hope everything works out_.' She looked at her left hand and smiled. She turned and walked towards the home that she and Sasuke shared, with her wedding ring glittering in the moonlight.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Hinata had managed to sneak into the Hyuuga mansion without being noticed. She was glad. Her father would have killed her if he discovered her missing in the middle of the night. Her clothes were soaked from the snow. Her skin was ice cold, yet she felt so warm. She had her resolve. She was going to be strong even if it killed her. She changed her clothes and sat down on her bed, covering herself with her blanket. Then, she felt something drip on her hand.

"W-what?" She felt her face. "Tears?! Why?"

She had no idea what was wrong with her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. She wasn't in any physical pain...she had no idea what was happening. And then...

"Ah. I understand. I've decided to be strong...I'm going to face a lot of hardships. I won't be able to cry anymore if I want to succeed, even if I'm scared. I need to let all this pain out of my system if I want to start fresh. Isn't that right?"

So, Hinata laid down and cried. She cried like she never had before. Silent sobs filled her room. All her pain, from her father to her unrequited love, just rushed out of her. '_Maybe this is what I needed_,' she thought. She remembered not being good enough, being weak. She remembered Naruto. She let out all her pain and anger. She let it all go. After a long time, she slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber with a smile on her face.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto laid in his bed, thinking of Hinata. It killed him. He couldn't just sit and do nothing. He needed to see her. But he couldn't. The one place he didn't check ,and the one place where Hinata most likely was, was the Hyuuga mansion. To be honest, he was scared. The last person he wanted to see was the Hyuuga clan leader, and Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi. Naruto greatly despised Hiashi, because of the way he treated Hinata, but deep down he also feared him.

"UGH!" Naruto groaned. He was so frustrated with himself. He rolled over and spoke into the darkness.

"Just you wait, Hinata. I will never stop trying to reach you. No one can stop me, not your father, not even your whole clan. This time, when I catch you, I'm never letting you go!"

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

** I've been obsessed with Nutty Bars lately. Have you ever had one? They're delicious! Anyways chapter 2 will be coming soon, so stay tuned. Hey, that rhymed a little! Hee hee. Okay bye bye for now!**

**\(=^·^=)/**

** ~pie985~**


	2. Chapter 2: Smile

This** chapter's all about Hinata ^·^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**P.s. if you ever want to write, listen to music! It helps A LOT! **

**I wrote this chapter while listening to "Ichiban no Takaramono (Yui vers.)" from 'Angel Beats!' You should listen to it. It beautiful :)**

**On to the story!**

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

*FIGHTING FOR YOU*

Chapter 2: Smile

Hinata staggered as she backed away from the tree she was using as a target. She had been training in a secluded part of the forest since dawn. It was now past midday. Several trees around her were burnt and nearly broken. She stood and took a deep breath.

"Byakugan!"

She raised her arms, and one by one brought them forward, to the side, to the back, and the in the air again, faster and faster. She was practicing the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms, a taijutsu she had invented herself. Suddenly her left arm twisted, and she gasped in slight pain. She stopped with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

"I...can't stop...I have to...get stronger!"

She took several deep breaths to steady her heart and breathing. She stood and brought her hands up close to her chest.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

Chakra started to form around her closed hands. Then Hinata's chakra faltered and faded away.

"What...?" She tried again.

Nothing.

Then, suddenly, Hinata's head started to ache. She gasped and fell down to her knees, with her hands on the ground. Her stomach twisted and churned, and she wished she could have thrown up; it would have been less painful. Sweat rolled down her face as she struggled to control her breathing. Regret and shame instantly filled her gut.

'Idiot. Getting stronger and almost depleting all your chakra are different things. I should be more careful' Hinata thought.

She stayed there, on the ground, for several minutes before she finally felt good enough to stand.

Her stomach growled. She walked to grab her lavender jacket.

"I'd better go get lunch."

Though she still felt quite queasy, Hinata also felt proud and accomplished. She was getting stronger, she could tell. Accomplishments like running one more step than she could yesterday, or her chakra lasting just a minute longer, made her excited and proud. It might have not been a huge difference, but it was a change. It was a start.

Deciding to slow down and relax, Hinata walked back into the village. She wandered around until she found herself in front of Ramen Ichiraku. She walked inside and took a seat. Hinata's enjoyed it there, not only because it was Naruto's favorite place, but because there was something so welcoming and comfortable about the small, family-runned restaurant. It made her feel warm.

"What would you like?"

An old man smiled at her from behind the counter. Hinata remembered the times she had eaten there before. Teuchi-san. That was his name. Hinata chose the ramen she ate almost every time she went.

"Ano...I'll have the miso ramen, please." She replied quietly.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi smiled at her warmly.

When he left, Hinata sighed and looked around, slightly disappointed. She thought about Naruto. Although she still wasn't ready to see him, a part of Hinata was hoping he would be there.

"One miso ramen. Here you go, I hope you enjoy." Hinata looked up and saw a young woman smiling at her.

"Thank you." Hinata's waited but the girl was still there.

"Hey, what's your name? You look so familiar. Oh, and I'm Ayame." Ayame smiled.

"Oh...um...I'm Hinata. Hyuga Hinata." Hinata's looked up to look at Ayame.

"Ah! So you're the famous Hinata!" Ayame exclaimed suddenly.

"Eh! E-excuse me? What? F-famous?" Hinata mentally groaned for stuttering.

'Famous? What? How does she know me?' Hinata thought.

"Ah, never mind. Enjoy your meal!" Ayame smiled and left into the kitchen. Hinata snapped back to attention when her stomach growled. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.

'What was that about?'

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

After Hinata had eaten and paid, she walked back towards the forest. She walked and walked until she reached a clearing, her favourite spot. The small field was green with wildflowers of many colors. In the middle was a tree taller than the ones around. It's branches spread out, shading almost the whole clearing. It's roots stuck out of the ground, so Hinata could sit on them if she wanted. In the right corner of the clearing, there was a small pond, just the right size for swimming. Butterflies flew from flower to flower, taking in the sweet nectar.

Hinata walked to the tree and slowly climbed up. She sat on the highest branch that would be able to support her weight. She grabbed her kunai and carved into the tree:

_You are my light, my life, my one true love_

She leaned back against the trunk and closed her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Naruto's face.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

When Hinata awoke, it was past sundown.

"Oh no! Father is going to be so angry at me!"

Hinata quickly climbed down the tree and ran out of the forest.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Hinata was almost to her room when a voice stopped her.

"Where have you been? It is past sundown" Dread instantly filled Hinata.

"Father. Ano...I was...training. Then I fell asleep." Hinata's wasn't technically lying. She had been training.

"Training?" Was it just Hinata, or did her father sound slightly, barely, hardly...surprised...?

"Hai, Father. I wish to become a stronger person, so I spent the day training." Hinata spoke, hoping that this conversation ended on a good note.

"I see...and how did that go?" Hinata was ecstatic. She was having a normal conversation with her father!

"It was great. I have improved, Father. I do believe that I am becoming a better person! I hope I can make you proud!" Hinata was happy. Her father actually asked her how her training was going. But then...

"Tch."

What? Hinata looked at her father. He was smirking. 'Oh no.'

"No amount of training can change who you are, Hinata. Even if you were the strongest ninja in Konoha, it would not change the fact..."

'No. No. No. It's not true...' she thought.

"...that your a gentle, weak, timid, insecure person. That will never change. It is you who will always bring yourself down. Unless you can manage to change your soul, then don't speak, no, don't even think about making me proud."

It all came crashing down.

"...I'm sorry...father..."

He looked disappointed as he turned to leave.

"But..."

'Shut up! Shut up! You're going to make it worse!' she thought, but she couldn't stop. The words were pouring from her mouth like water from a faucet.

"You say I am gentle, yet I believe there is nothing wrong with that. Do I ever wish I was more tough? Yes, but I also believe being gentle is better than being a heartless, cold person who only hurts others. You say I am weak. Yes, I am. Everyone is. Everybody has fear, some darkness in their heart. That is why I am working hard everyday. To become stronger. You say I am timid and insecure. Well maybe I wouldn't be if I had a father who loved me! Who didn't bring me down every chance they had! But, it's okay father. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today. Bring me down, it is only more motivation for me to get right back up, even taller."

Hinata stopped, and took a breath, and looked her father in the eyes.

"You know, Father, I am 21. I am not going to be clan leader, since the council has already given that position to Hanabi. I think it is about time that I leave to live on my own...if that is okay."

There was silence.

"Yes. I will arrange for it. Go to bed now, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and started to walk down the hall. She stopped, turned, and smiled at her father.

"I do love you, Father...um...Goodnight."

She turned down the hall and disappeared to her room. A maid walked down the other end of the hall and saw Hinata's father standing there, his back facing the maid.

"Hiashi-sama? Is there anything you need?"

The maid stood there...waiting.

"Hiash-"

"Finally, after all these years. She finally defended herself. I'll have to thank Naruto the next time I see him." Hiashi chuckled.

"Hinata...you have come so far. You truly are becoming an amazing woman and ninja. Hinata...I am proud of you. So very much. You are just like your mother. You are my precious daughter, and yes, I do love you, too."

The maid was stunned.

"Hiashi-sa..."

He had turned around and the maid was shocked silent.

Hyuga Hiashi was smiling.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

**Awwww he does care! Just in a weird way :) **

**I hope you enjoyed. I've already started the next chapter so it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading (:**

**~pie985~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

**Wow! 2 chapters in one day! When I said chapter 3 was coming soon, I didn't mean this fast ^·^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natural or its characters.**

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Fighting For You

Chapter 3: The Chase

Naruto sighed. It had been a week since Hinata's confession, and he had finally gotten the guts to go to the Hyuga household, only to discover that Hinata didn't live there anymore. To add to that, no one would tell him where her new home was. He was now wondering the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"What am I going to do?"

So Naruto went to the one place that always made him feel better. Ichiraku Ramen. He walked inside and sat down. He looked around the restaurant, but Hinata wasn't there, he sighed. He put his head on the counter, and he sighed. Then a bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Naruto looked up and saw Teuchi.

"Naruto! What's with all the sighing?" Teuchi looked at Naruto with concern.

"What? You haven't started to eat your ramen yet. Usually you finish your first bowl before I can even say 'Enjoy your meal!' What's wrong?"

"Is it about Hyuga Hinata-san?" Ayame came from the kitchen and joined the two men.

"Ahhh. So it's love, huh?" Teuchi smiled.

Naruto's jaw dropped and a light pink colored his cheeks.

"AH! NO NO NO! SHUT UP, AYAMEEE!" He waved his arm at Ayame. She laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Naruto. Even you would fall in love eventually. Calm down. You'r dirtying the stool that Hinata sat on about...I'd say...15 minutes ago with your angry energy. " she smiled.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in agitation. Then his face was stunned.

"H-hinata was here? FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO?!" He was so frustrated. He had missed her by only 15 minutes. If only he had walked faster instead of wasting his time sulking. Yet,he was hopeful. He was a fast runner, he could catch her.

"Yes, she-"

"WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?!"

"Umm...to the right when you're facing the exit."

"THANK YOU! BYE!" Naruto got up and ran out.

"He has it bad." Teuchi grinned.

Ayame smiled,"What makes you think so?"

"He didn't touch his ramen." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Good luck Naruto!"

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto spun his way through the people of Konoha as fast as he could. He ran and ran, but without seeing Hinata. Then he saw Kiba. He screeched to a stop and ran up to the dog boy.

"Kiba! Have you seen Hinata!?"

"Yeah. About 10 minutes ago. We just got back from a mission about an hour ago. Akamaru got hurt and we went to go visit him at the hospital. Then we ate at Ichiraku Ramen-"

"Did she say if she was going anywhere?!"

"Yup. She said something about going to that flower shop, you know the one Ino's family runs. She said she was gonna buy some to decor-HEY! DON'T INTERRUPT AND THEN JUST RUN AWAY WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, IDIOT!" Kiba yelled after Naruto, who had started to run of when he heard where Hinata was headed to.

"SORRY! SEE YOU LATER, DOG BREATH!" Naruto yelled back.

Kiba sighed. He blew into his hand and sniffed.

"IT DOESN'T SMELL LIKE THAT!"

"WHATEVER, DOG BREATH!" Then Naruto was gone. Kiba sighed.

"Tch. Idiot. You'd better be good to Hinata."

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto burst into the flower shop and saw Ino behind the counter.

"Oh hey, Naruto. How can I he-"

"Was Hinata here?!"

"Rude. Yeah, she was. 5 minutes ago. Why do you-" Ino was interrupted again.

"Great! Which way did she go?!" Naruto asked.

"Um...to the right when you exit the building. Why are you look-"

"Thanks! Bye!" Naruto ran out of the shop with Ino yelling after him.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME, BAKA! LEARN SOME FRICKING MANNERS..." Naruto was long gone.

"...and maybe Hinata will stop avoiding you. Ugh, whatever."

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto ran. Then he saw her. She stood out from everyone else. Her long dark hair shined in the sunlight. Her pale skin popped out in the sea of tan villagers.

The feeling he got when he saw her was indescribable. He needed to be closer to her. To feel her silky hair and breathe in her lavender scent. He reached out his hand and staggered forward.

"HINATA!"

Hinata did not need to turn around to know who called her. Naruto. Was he looking for her? She wasn't emotionally prepared but...she turned and they made eye contact. It was like no one was there. She was lost in his blue eyes that challenged even the sky in beauty. He won hand down. He was lost in her endless eyes. He walked forward. Closer. Without avoiding eye contact.

Then...she ran.

"W-what? WAIT!" Naruto called after her. He started to run chasing her.

'Is it just me or has Hinata gotten a lot faster?!' he thought.

"HINATA!" he called again.

'Why am I running?' she thought,'I don't want to run anymore!'

She wanted to turn and run into his arms, but she couldn't find the courage to stop.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto stopped running and took shade under a tree. Hinata was nowhere. He put his hands on his knees.

"Dammit, Hinata. Where have you gone?"

Then something caught his attention. In the forest, there was a trail where the grass was flatter, like a path. And laying there was a flower petal.

'Why would she go in the forest?' he thought.

He stood and walked into the woods, following the path.

"Well...it couldn't hurt to check..."

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Hinata had gotten back from a mission with Kiba and Akamaru an hour ago. Akamaru had hurt his leg, so they went straight to the hospital. Kiba was upset, so she went to go eat ramen with him, hoping that he would cheer up. He did.

After they had eaten, they walked around for a little bit, then she told Kiba she was going to buy some flowers for her home. They said goodbye and she headed for the shop that Ino and her family owned. She bought some flowers and her and Ino talked for a while, then she left.

Then Naruto found her. He wanted to talk to her, but she ran. Now she was at her favourite spot: the tree she found when she was younger. She stood with her hands on her knees and breathed. Naruto is gone. He won't find her now, and it was her fault. The flowers she bought were thrown on the ground next to her. The petals scattered just like her hope. Her eyes watered.

"Idiot! Idiot! Haven't you spent the last week training from dawn to dusk for this. I did not spend all this time to run away! Hinata, you coward!" she cried.

She was so angry at herself. She cried. She was disappointed in herself.

'I'll never have the courage to stand in front of Naruto again! All that confidence, it's gone! I'll never have a chance with him no-' her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps and a twig snapping.

She turned and was face to face with Uzumaki Naruto. Azure eyes met pale lavender ones. It was silent, as if everything around them was holding its breath. The world stopped spinning. There was only Naruto and Hinata. He walked forward.

"Hinata..."

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

**OMG! Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Wow. Chapter Four coming soon. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Sorry! I haven't updated for a reeeeaaally long time /.\ I got really busy and then I had really bad writer's block plus my Internet was down so I couldn't upload anything . Again, I'm so sorry don't be mad! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Fighting For You

Chapter 4: Confessions

Naruto and Hinata stood, staring at each other. The silence was deafening. Hinata was sure that Naruto could hear her heartbeat from where he stood. She didn't know that Naruto felt the same way. Hinata's mind was blank. She didn't know what to say or do. Naruto took a step, snapping Hinata out of her stupor.

"Hinata..."

Hinata jumped and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Naruto..."

The silence returned. Hinata stared at Naruto. Naruto looked anywhere but at Hinata. Her gaze never wavered. He could feel his cheeks warming up. He hadn't expected her to be so focused on him. He felt exposed, like he couldn't hide anything from her pale eyes.

"Hinata, I-"

"What do you want? Why did you follow me? How did you even find this place?"

Naruto flinched. Hinata didn't sound mad. She just sounded exhausted. As if she has had enough pain and just decided to give up. And it hurt, because he knew that he was the cause. Naruto swallowed.

"I-I wanted to talk about what happened a couple of weeks ago...you know...what happened... between us..."

Naruto blinked. He was starting to get nervous. He stomach was twisting, flipping, and his heart wasn't doing so great either. He took a deep breath.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry! I was caught off guard, and I didn't know what to say to you! Of course that is no excuse. I hurt you and I am so sorry. I hate it. The last thing I ever want to do is make you cry! I've spent these past weeks looking everywhere for you. Hell, I even when to your home-or we'll, your old home-and spoke to your father! And all I found out was that you had moved out. I asked everyone, but either no one knew or they wouldn't tell me! I was so frustrated-"

Naruto stopped. He was rambling. He had to get to the point.

"A-anyways, the point is, I've been looking for you because you have to know...I need you to be with me. Without you I feel so lost and alone. You're like the air I breath; I can't live without you. It's all because...because..."

Naruto breathed in.

"It's because I love you, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes widened. She stared at Naruto, who was looking down with a red face and heavy breathing. She just stared quietly. And quietly. She was so quiet, until:

"You don't need to force yourself Naruto."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. Hinata was smiling, yet her eyes were filled with so much pain that it was more like a grimace. He was shocked, angry and hurt.

"I looked for you for 2 weeks straight! I just poured my heart out, and you think I'm _FORCING MYSELF_?!"

Hinata acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"You're so kind. You're such a kind person, yet all I've done is cause you trouble. I'm such a coward. I couldn't even stay long enough to hear a proper rejection. I acted selfishly, caring only about myself not getting hurt, that I never considered your feelings. I'm sorry. I never meant to burden you. I'm sorry."

Hinata turned so that her back was facing Naruto.

"Thank you. Just the thought that you would tell me the words I've been waiting to hear my whole life, just to cheer me up, makes me so happy. You're the kind of person who would do anything to make someone happy, and I admire that about you. So thank you. But please don't force yourself into this. It hurts to know that you don't mean-"

Hinata was cut off and gasped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Naruto buried his face in her hair and tightened his grip around her.

"Na-"

"How can I prove to you just how much I love you..?" Naruto's voice was dripping with pain.

"How? I just want you to know how much I love you. Don't push me away. Please. It's painful. I'm so tired of being rejected. I couldn't stand it if you hated me. I have enough people who hate me. I can't lose your love. I would die if you didn't love me. Hinata, you're one of the very few people who have actually loved me, despite what I am, despite what's inside me. Please tell me what to do so that you know just how much I need you."

Hinata was shocked. She couldn't believe her

ears.

'_Is this true..? Naruto loves...me?_' she thought. She raised her hand and put it on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto...is it real? You really love me? Or am I dreaming?" Naruto burrowed his face in her neck.

"I am really, truly, and completely in love with you, Hinata."

Then it was too much. Hinata's barriers all came crumbling down. Tears poured out if her eyes. She relaxed and leaned back against Naruto. Sobs shook her whole body.

"I-I love you t-too, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled against Hinata's neck.

"I know."

"I'm s-sorry that I've been avoi-voiding you!"

"It's okay...but Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Never leave my side again."

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I promise."

Naruto released Hinata, grabbed her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing him. Hinata's pale lavender eyes met Naruto's bright blue ones. Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes until her sobs receded. When she had calmed down, he pulled her close and hugged her. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, and they stayed that way, not saying a word, but just holding each other.

Eventually, the sun started to set.

"Naruto-kun, it's getting late." Hinata mumbled into Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" With a sigh, Naruto released Hinata. "We'd better go, huh?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Can I walk you home? At least then I could learn your new address."

Hinata smiled. "Okay."

They walked out of the forest with their hands linked together.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

Naruto and Hinata stood in front of the door to Hinata's apartment, holding hands. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Well...I guess this is good night, Hinata..."

Hinata's head snapped up, for she had been looking at the floor.

"Y-yes...I guess it is...good night, Naruto-kun."

Naruto reluctantly released Hinata's hand. Hinata sighed.

"See you later," Naruto said,"Sweet dreams."

"Y-yes! Sweet dreams!"

Naruto stood for a couple of seconds. Then he turned and started to walk away.

Hinata unlocked the door to her home and stepped inside. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes, thinking about what happened that day. Was it just her or did Naruto seem...disappointed when he left? Did she do something wrong? She looked out the window across the room and noticed that it had started to rain.

She then thought of Naruto, walking in the rain. With a gasp she ran to get her umbrella, plus an extra. She didn't want Naruto to get sick. She stepped outside, opened her umbrella, and started to run.

Rather quickly, Hinata caught up to a walking Naruto, who was almost completely soaked.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned. Hinata walked up to him and held her umbrella over the both of them.

"Hinata?! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing!? You're soaked!"

"I don't mind the rain." Naruto shrugged.

"Either way, I brought you an umbrella." Hinata held up the extra umbrella. It was yellow with an orange pattern. She blushed, remembering that she bought it because it reminded her of Naruto.

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. To be honest, I really want to just take you back to my home so you can dry up, but I don't have anything dry for you to wear. So just take the umbrella and hurry home. "

Naruto knew better than to argue with Hinata. He grabbed the umbrella and opened it, placing it over his head.

"There. Happy?"

"Very." Hinata smiled. Naruto blushed, knowing that he couldn't stay mad at her.

"Okay. Go home and rest Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Naruto waved and started to walk away. Hinata hesitated, but then knew she had to act.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned and suddenly felt something soft and warm against his lips. It was gone as quickly as it happened. His hands flew to his lips. He stared as Hinata ran away, becoming more distant. He stood, registering what just happened. He turned and happily headed for home, with a huge smile on his face.

Hinata had just kissed him.

«~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~»

**There you have it (:**

**Lately, I've been feeling really down. I don't wanna disappoint you guys, but I just feel like this fanfic is terrible. I'll keep writing if you guys want to read more. I don't know what else to do with it, I've just kind of lost inspiration. I don't want to drag it out. If I get good reviews, I'll try. I ****_will_**** continue if you guys want me too. I guess we'll see what happens. **

**Thank You.**

**~pie985**


End file.
